Leader Down, Battle Begun
by aethkr
Summary: Zeta Prime is down. The Autobots flee to Earth. Optimus visits a suspicious place as a battle arises over bad and good. A battle has begun. AU, OOC, OC
1. Chapter 1

"So what now Optimus?" a black pick-up truck asked. "With Zeta Prime gone, Cybertron is starting to crumble down to oblivion."

"I am yet to think of that Ironhide, we still cannot accept the death of Zeta." replied Optimus, still grieving over their fallen comrade.

It will still take time for the Autobots to accept Zeta's demise. They need to evacuate the planet — and fast.

 _Cybertron was a peaceful planet in an undiscovered part of the Milky Way. Cybertronians or Autobots are the living beings on this planet, with the planet's core being the one that makes these robots._

 _One of the legendary Autobots in the planet is Zeta Prime. One of the first Cybertronians of Cybertron. He was a kind and friendly fellow and just to point out, he is also old._

 _Until an unforgettable and sad day began, Zeta Prime was not found at his usual spot. A search squad was deployed to find the old guy but as they entered an alleyway. Something shocked them for the rest of their lives._

 _They saw their oldest friend dead, leaking energon from the back._

" _That can't be! Without Zeta, the whole planet will crumble!" exclaimed one soldier from one of the squads in fear as the rest start to panic at the info given._

" _Call the medics!" another one said, with much urgency in his voice._

" _Sir yes sir!" responded one. Quickly dialing the medics on a portable hologram._

 _It took a short amount of time for the medics to reach the place. They tried everything on Zeta, but before they gave up on him. They thought of inspecting him why he died. And they did…._

 _...it was because of a mechanical failure._

" _Guys, it looks like Zeta died due to either old age or mechanical failure."_ _announced the medic, to which at the shock of the rest, one took a stand._

" _But it looks like his core was sabotaged." argued the soldier._

" _We will never know, either way. Let us hope that Zeta will be happy in his afterlife." The medic mumbled softly as they all silently weep for their comrade._

The ground started shaking, buildings collapse, robots rush to the Ark. A ship built to let them escape Cybertron's death.

"Optimus! We have to go!" shouted Ratchet over the intercom.

"On my way Ratchet!" responded Optimus with much urgency. The red and blue colored truck sprinted towards the Ark and before the land crumbled, he quickly clung to the ship and climbed aboard, much to the pleasure of many.

"Thank goodness Optimus! You're alive!" said Zephyr, a yellow 2014 Volkswagen Passat.

"How is the Ark Zephyr?" Optimus asked, wondering whether the Ark is in good shape.

"In perfect shape sir!" said Zephyr, pilot of the Ark.

"Where is our destination soldier?" Bumblebee beeped.

"A place called….Earth?" replied the pilot, confused. "ETA is around 5 minutes. We are going to land in a yellowish-orange place. Has mountains as well and isn't really populated."

Optimus looks out the window and gazes around their new planet.

"I hope we'll be okay." thought Optimus. He was the heir to the Autobots after Zeta's death. Optimus handled his new task accordingly but struggled. The new Prime was trying to live like his predecessor. Trying to act like him — strong and confident, yet he found himself crumbling down inside.

 _How do I do this?_

 _How did I get myself into this?_

 _How did HE did this?_

"Optimus" Arcee said gently, interrupting the train of thoughts of the red and blue truck. ",we are approaching land. Well, we already landed. Seemed like this place is called a "desert."

"Oh, thanks Arcee." replied Optimus shyly. Arcee was one of the female Autobots. They weren't really that common but Optimus at times saw himself falling for Arcee. Resulting in him being shy around his "female counterpart."

"Perfect, we could set up a base here!" said Ratchet excitedly.

"Shouldn't we go somewhat subtle Ratchet?" asked Bulkhead. "It would be better if we built somewhere not easily noticeable so that motorists won't see us."

"You're always good with idea aren't you Bulk?" complimented Zephyr. Optimus though, accompanied by Bumblebee and a few other friends, three friends actually. Nicknamed: Flashframe, Vermin, and Fury.

Flashframe was a white 2015 Honda Civic. Simple car matched his such simple personality. His other friends has the same car but different colors. With those being black and blue, black for Vermin and blue for Fury.

Carving into the mountain took some time as soon as the process is finished. They all moved in and took positions. Some either just relaxed like Zephyr, went to work like Ratchet or just played around with their friends like the trio.

"Ironhide! Would you mind getting some energon for me? I sense some nearby our hideout." asked Ratchet, slowly dissolving into his work.

"What harm would it cost?" thought Ironhide. He planned on going outside without transforming which is a risk. As he stepped outside, he admired the beauty of their new home planet. Blue sparks can be seen just a few meters from where Ironhide was standing.

"Gotcha!" muttered Ironhide to himself as he picked up the energon, yet as he turned around. A blaster can be heard, this blaster was made from them. Ironhide sprinted back like a mouse that was being chased by a cat.

"What happened Ironhide? You seem worried." asked Zephyr, worried for his comrade.

"I refuse to talk about it. That okay with you?" Ironhide replied, irritated. He handed over the energon to Ratchet to which Ratchet rejoiced over.

'Thanks dude! You are the best!" chirped Ratchet.

"Woah! Those compliments!" teased Bumblebee. Ratchet gave a short glare, the long time medic wasn't good at making compliments and when he makes one, it is really music to their ears. It only happened once in a blue moon.

"Yo Optimus." called Wheeljack. "It's getting dark, what to do?"

"Just try to survive?" Optimus joked.

"You can really be a pain." Wheeljack teased, he didn't really hate Optimus. He just doesn't like his jokes. Makes no sense at all.

"So," began Optimus "welcome to our new home. Welcome to Earth!"


	2. Chapter 2

They settled on their new planet nicely. Handling each problem as good as the last. Improvement improving every time. As the Autobots settled on their new home, Optimus drives out of their hideout just for some relaxment. (A/N Autobots need to relax you know) It was peaceful and quiet before Optimus' radar started beeping so loudly that it can deafen a human in a matter of seconds! This happened not long before Ratchet contacted Optimus.

"Optimus, we can hear your radar from here. My oh my, it is terrifying!" admitted Ratchet, scared.

"Sorry Ratchet, I can't really seem to know what's going on? Can you try to know what's happening?" Optimus asked, still bewildered.

It took time to notice what was wrong until somebody answered.

It was Arcee.

"Optimus, there is a high energon signal near your area." clarified Arcee, slightly squinting.

"Tha...thanks Ar..arcee." thanked Optimus.

Optimus transformed into the big robot he is. Trying to be as discreet as possible, he made a move every 5 minutes. Thinking the coast was clear, he tried walking faster. He was about to put his foot down but he heard walking and talking.

" _Definitely not Autobots."_ thought Optimus as he peeked over his hiding spot, he tried to eavesdrop onto the conversation.

"Yo, did you make sure no one followed us Starscream?" asked a tall, neon-purple glowing robot.

"Of course not Flamespin! They wouldn't suspect it was us who killed Zeta." snapped Starscream.

"But remember that other robot that we tried to shoot yesterday? He might be still here." reminded Flamespin, worried.

A huge ship dawned upon them. As the two unknown robots look up, a ramp is built. It isn't just any other ramp though, it looks just like how ramps are built in Cybertron.

Another robot emerges from the ship and interrupts the two other robots from entering.

"What is the password?" shouted the robot.

"Decepticons." chorused the two, the guard let both in as the ramp slowly disappears with the ship. But being the clever guy Optimus is before the ship went away, he put a tracker by the side of the ship. And because of his knowledge with ships, the place he put it in won't be easily detectable or noticeable.

" _Better go back after these "Decepticons" showed me the info I dreaded for the past years."_ thought Optimus, angrily. The fact that these so called "Decepticons" killed his long term friend is irritating.

Optimus quickly transformed and is speeding towards their base. And I think I haven't said it yet but their new hideout is called Hideout Auto.

A few minutes have past and Optimus is still speeding. Finally, after a few hours, he made it. He entered the place, it looked deserted.

"Ar...arcee? Ratchet, Bumblee, Zephyr, Fury? IRONHIDE?!" shouted Optimus in terror. He looked around and discovered that the place is actually in ruins. It was covered by some machinery of Ratchet that can make illusions and mess with robots.

A small hologram appeared in front of Optimus. He took some steps back but he realized that it was a message directed to him.

" _Optimus...*static*….we are being held...*static*...by some robots…."_ came Ratchet's voice over the audio log.

" _He...help...*static*...us...we are being held captive by….*static*…Hey! Get off!….*static*.."_ And the audio log ended there, without giving any name to Optimus to who is their captors. Yet Optimus knows who took them and opened his GPS.

A repetitive beep can be heard from Optimus' GPS. He revved his engine and speeded away, angrily.

"They are NOT taking my friends!" mumbled Optimus as he continued to drive to the ship. As he continued driving, a dark, big ship can be seen from the horizon. After seeing this, Optimus smiled. He whispered these words.

 _There you are_

 _Look out Decepticons_

 _You are having a visitor_

 _And it won't be a pleasant one_

 _You messed with the wrong people!_

He transformed and jumped to the ship, trying to be as discreet as possible to avoid detection. He clung to the back because a soldier tried to see what's causing the disturbance. Taking advantage of the situation, he got up and knocked the soldier out.

 _Little did he know….he did the wrong thing._

Another group was dispatched to catch Optimus and before he knew it, he was struck by a sword and went unconscious.

"Ha…..ha…...ha…..ha." came a voice as Optimus woke up, hanging upside down chained.

"So...you thought playing "sneaky" will not let Starscream and Flamespin hear you. And you also thought sticking a tracker in the most "not detectable" spot ever will work. You are sooo dumb are you?" mocked a bulky robot.

"Who...who are yo...you?" said Optimus. He was trembling so much that he couldn't even talk.

He was concerned for his friends. His Autobots….and Arcee.

"Hmm….oh yeah. Good question. I am MEGATRON!" shouted Megatron as he stabbed Optimus, causing him to wince and struggle.

" _Please don't kill me."_ thought Optimus, he came here to rescue his friends. Not to be killed while doing so.

"Looks like your leaking...I'll just leave you to it hmm? You seem like you know what to do." teased Megatron again as he walked out, leaving Optimus in the dark.

Arcee and the rest of the Autobots are being held captive in one of the lower grounds of their prison. All were wondering whether Optimus received their message or not, it was their only ticket out of there.

"Wakey wakey!" One soldier said, grinning evily.

" _What now?_ " thought Arcee, she can recall so many times that they have tortured them. And by tortured, it means either stabbed or electrocuted because these Decepticons don't have a very good mind when it comes to torturing ideas.

"Don't you worry. I ain't here to torture ya. Master told me that eh...your pal? His name is Optimus yeah...is being held captive in one of the most heavily guarded prisons." And he went away as if nothing happened.

" _Optimus…_ _.is...captured?!_ "Arcee thought, she couldn't even think straight. She felt like fainting, all hoping that this is just a dream, a nightmare to be exact.

"Woah, Arcee. Is everything alright?" asked Wheeljack, attempting to be flirty. He was attempting to get Arcee's affection for a few years after knowing the young robot.

"Stop with that "affectionate" act Wheeljack. It's getting irritating. You know we are NOT and we will NEVER date and there will NEVER be an "us." You hear me?!" She snapped. Wheeljack, since he cared for Arcee, simply shut up and didn't talk.

"My heart is with Optimus and only him." Arcee thought, her face slowly turning to a grin as she dissolves herself into her imagination.

 _What will happen next?_

 _Will they all escape?_

 _Will Arcee and Optimus finally get together?_


	3. Chapter 3

"Need….to...get...out!" Optimus growled as he wrecked his chains causing him to tumble down.

"Ak...need to find the rest."

"Who knows what could have happened to them."

"What happens if they are….dead?" Optimus gulped at the vision of them dead, but quickly shrugged it off and went towards his cell door. While finding a way to get out, someone entered his cell.

"This it it..." Optimus said under his breathe, visibly shaking. As the figure entered, he giggled and stepped out of the shadow.

"Vermin!" Optimus exclaimed softly, quickly hugging the robot in happiness.

"Optimus! I have finally found you! The rest of the Autobots are trapped but I escaped without any of them noticing. Even they don't know I am here!" Vermin proudly said. Optimus was confused.

"Who is "them"?" He asked, Vermin then looked back at him and replied "Autobots."

"Let's go then, wouldn't like it if any Decepticon found us here." Vermin stated, looking around quickly and is visibly stressed. Optimus follows Vermin to where he passed through and while encountering some guards, they made it anyways.

They found a room but stayed hidden, a big, bulky robot stood before them. Optimus' mind clicked, it was Megatron! Obviously the rest didn't know about him yet and only him.

"I finally killed my arch-nemesis! Don't you think we should celebrate Soundwave?" asked Megatron, grinning evily.

"We should Lord Megatron, should I call the others?" inquired Soundwave in his "even more robot-ish voice."

"Yeah, and include those prisoners of ours as well. They may enjoy…..don't you think?" At this point, Optimus and Vermin were scrambling to the nearest way going to their friends. Megatron is a merciless being and it says it in his sentences alone.

"Double time double time!" said Optimus, worried to his guts.

"Optimus calm down, we will make—"

"Well no if you won't focus!"

They scurried like mice being chased after. Scared and fast. They heard mumbling and cheering and laughing and screaming. Wait, if they heard screaming….that was _them_!

They realized it was some other bot which calmed their senses a bit but not for long. They reached their cell and started "Shhh-ing" everywhere trying to get their attention to which it worked. All Autobots were pulled up into the secret passageway before they were even caught. It looks impossible but they made it possible. They are the Autobots right?

" .THEY?!" screamed Megatron into a soldier's ears.

"Sir...sir, I..I don't...know!" stuttered the poor soldier. Megatron WASN'T impressed.

"YOU WERE THE ONE GUARDING THIS POST YOU IMBECILE!" Megatron replied angrily as he shot his soldier without mercy.

"ANY OBJECTIONS YOU USELESS CREATURES?" screamed Megatron, quickly changing eye contact to each and every one of the witnesses.

"No...Lord Megatron. All hail Lord Megatron!" shouted the others in pure fear and distress.

"Guys, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" said Fury, getting impatient with them just watching the Decepticons torture their fellow comrades.

"No need to be cocky. Jeez." mumbled Wheeljack as he slowly took lead.

"WH—" Fury tried to shout back but his mouth was quickly covered by Bumblebee.

"Do you know how much trouble you two are getting us in?" whispered Bumblebee to them.

"No need to be so hard on them Bee." Arcee suggested, Bumblebee just shrugged.

"Let's go." Optimus said, no time need to be wasted more. Risking to get caught in the vents are risky. What happens if they get caught AND is brought to their "party?" Even riskier.

The Autobots went through the little "maze" as Vermin and Zephyr called it. They finally excited but were caught so they started running even faster.

"TRANSFORM FOOLS!" Ironhide snapped, they all transformed and hell broke loose! Gunshots and cars EVERYWHERE!

* * *

They finally arrived at base but a familiar figure came in carrying a dead robot. All jaws dropped.

It was

OPTIMUS.

* * *

Arcee was shocked, she ran to Ironhide who has carrying Optimus and set him down slowly. She cried as she caressed Optimus as he slowly opened his eyes. Despite the pain Optimus got because he actually covered them while they ran back to base, he held Arcee's hand.

"Arcee,...I want to say somethin...something to you. I...I really like...you and….before..I di...die, I want to...say that..I...I, love you..." Optimus said through coughs.

"Oh Optimus, how I wish you said that sooner. I love you too." replied Arcee in tears as Optimus slowly closes his eyes.

* * *

 **A/N I know that I ended both this story and Firing Squad in a different way. To be honest, that wasn't really how I planned it to be. It's just that I had writer's block in the middle and didn't plan those stories beforehand, just the beginning and the end. So I had to improvise. Sorry!**


End file.
